1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to antenna systems and methods for Massive Multi-Input-Multi-Output (MIMO) (M-MIMO) communication.
2. Background Art
In a Massive Multi-Input-Multi-Output (MIMO) (M-MIMO) communication system, a transmitter, such as a base station, is equipped with a very large number of transmit antennas (e.g., 32, 62, or 100) that can be used simultaneously for transmission to a receiver, such as a user equipment (UE). The receiver can have more than one receive antenna (e.g., 2, 4, 8, etc.) or even a very large number of receive antennas for simultaneously receiving transmissions from the transmitter.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.